russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bida si Raval
Bida si Raval is a Philippine action situational comedy of IBC aired every Saturday after PBA. Directed by Dante Nico Garcia, it is topbilled by action star Jeric Raval as the lead star, together with an ensemble cast. The sitcom was aired on IBC's Weekend ng Bayan primetime block and worldwide on Global IBC from February 10, 2018 to October 27, 2018. It airs every Saturday at 7:00pm (PST) after PBA. The sitcom has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine laws and issues. Synopsis Raval is an action-packed policeman in Quezon City with his little daughter and his stepmother. Raval will face life’s challenges with much enthusiasm and lessons learned along the way. Plot Bida si Raval is a hilarious action story of Raval (Jeric Raval), a policeman whose journey begins at a new path in Quezon City. Together with his little daughter Rana (Jana Agoncillo) and his stepmother Andi (Andi Eigenmann). Raval finds himself living with his friend Robert (Gian Sotto) and Bearwin (Bearwin Meily). Regardless of his action man—Raval being firm, serious and brave and struggle to help each other in raising Rana in a family setting. April (April 'Congrats' Gustilo) is a poor girl turned-millionaire, on the other hand, meets Raval and became attracted to him. Cast and Characters 'Protagonist' *'Jeric Raval' as SPO1 Raval Padilla 'Main Cast' *'Andi Eigenmann' as Andi Padilla *'Jana Agoncillo' as Rana Padilla *'April 'Congrats' Gustilo' as April 'Congrats' Castillo *'Gian Sotto' as SPO2 Robert Remulla *'Luke Jickain' as CPolice S/Insp. hristopher Manzano *'Bearwin Meily' as SPO3 Bearwin Santos *'Jerald Napoles' as Police S/Insp. Ray Ventura *'Joel Saracho' as Police Director (General) Noel Feliciano *'Vandolph' as Ronnie Rementilla 'Supporting Cast' *'Lao Rodriguez' as Lao Bautista *'Raikko Mateo' as Joshiro Martel *'Trizia Ramis' as Milagring Fernandez *'Krizia Ramis' as Chariz Fernandez *'Camille Lazo' as Camila Fernandez *'Onyok Velasco' as Police S/Insp. Onyok Castrodes *'Arlene Tolibas' as Aling Arlene 'Extended Cast' *'Kalila Aguilos' as Teacher Grace - elementary school teacher. *'Ashley Cabrera' as Airey Remulla *'Lilygem Yulores' as Lilygem Santos *'Kert Montante' as Butch Romualdez 'Guest Cast' * Victor Anastacio as Ramil Bautista (February 10, 2018) * Kylie Versoza as Kylie Mendoza (February 17, 2018) *'Achie Lim' as Agnes de Guzman (February 24, 2018) *'Jon Avila' as Jon David (March 3, 2018) *'Vanna Garcia' as Mylene Hermosa (March 10, 2018) *'Jeffrey Tam' as Rommel Ignacio (March 17, 2018) *'Hyubs Azarcon' as Keempee Napoles (March 17, 2018) *'Mayton Eugenio' as Yassi Barcelo (March 24, 2018) *'Valeen Montenegro' as Bettina Valdez (June 16, 2018) *'Mon Castro' as Ramon da Roza (April 7, 2018) *'Justin Quirino' as Justin Agustin (April 14, 2018) *'Kylie Padilla' as Bea Montero (April 21, 2014) *'Carlos Agassi' as Luigi Ramos (April 28, 2018) *'Erika Padilla' as Mylene Guevara (May 5, 2018) *'Bryan Santos' as Bryan Lastimosa (May 12, 2018) *'Jed Montero' as Jenny Geronimo (May 19, 2018) *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Freddie da Roza (May 26, 2018) *'Krystin Dayrit' as Krystin Montenegra (June 2, 2018) *'Vin Abrenica' as Alvin Martinez (June 9, 2018) *'Onemig Bondoc' as Onemig Mendoza (June 16, 2018) *'Eula Caballero' as Janet Anderson (June 23, 2018) *'Jan Manual' as Jay Manotoc (June 30, 2018) *'Eric Fructuoso' as Eric Zaleta (July 7, 2018) *'John James Uy' as Joel Marquez (July 14, 2018) *'Coleen Garcia' as Coleen Manabat (July 21, 2018) *'Cogie Domingo' as Cogie Devaughn (July 28, 2018) *'Raymond Gutierrez' as Randy Bagatsing (August 4, 2018) *'Chelsea Eugenio' as Camille Baranda (August 11, 2018) *'Isko Salvador' as Brod Pete (August 18, 2018) *'Danica Sotto' as Danica Reyes (August 25, 2018) *'Keanna Reeves' as Medie Ledesma (September 1, 2018) *'Aldred Gatchalian' as Albert Suarez (September 8, 2018) *'Karen Toyoshima' as Karen Magdalena (September 15, 2018) *'Jun Urbano' as Mr. Shooli (September 22, 2018) *'Lander Vera-Perez' as Lancer Ramsay (September 29, 2018) *'Queenie Rehman' as Queenie Monteverde (October 6, 2018) *'Mico Aytona' as Joel Martinez (October 13, 2018) *'Tuesday Vargas' as Roselle Panganiban (October 20, 2018) * *'Ehra Madrigal' as Ellen Alvarez (October 27, 2018) Soundtrack *''Bida si Raval'' (a tune of Pipols Party) (composers: Lito Camo, Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads Reception 'Ratings' The sitcom's pilot episode garnered a 25.4% household rating, considerably high for an action-packed sitcom for male viewers, and dominated its competitors, ABS-CBN's TV Patrol Weekend (12.8%) and Home Sweetie Home (20.0%) and GMA's 24 Oras Weekend (17.6%), according to data released by Kantar Media. Bida si Raval (7:00 pm every Saturday, under the IBC Weekend ng Bayan block) premiered strongly on February 10, 2018 along with the PBA games (3 pm every Saturday and Sunday, under the IBC Weekend ng Bayan block) and the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (7:45 pm every Saturday, under the IBC Weekend ng Bayan block) on the weekend primetime block. Since then, Bida si Raval's ratings proved that it is the #1 action-packed sitcom on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media ratings while PBA is the #1 sports program and Iskul Bukol is the #1 curriculum-based show on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) shows on IBC Weekend ng Bayan and its timeslot. Awards * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Jeric Raval) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Show) - Won See also * ‘Bida si Raval’ Premieres February 10 and ‘Iskul Bukol’ Moves to A New Timeslot As its Goes Back-to-Back on IBC 13 * IBC-13 Presents ‘Sabado For Da Boys’ Block * IBC 13 Programs Attract More Male + Young Viewers Every Saturday * Meet the stars of IBC-13's Sabado For The Boys * New IBC 13 Lupang Hinirang Music Video Released * Robin Padilla is Now Officially a Kapinoy * IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2019) * Top 40 Highest-Rated Philippine TV Programs of 2018 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series